Snape Family Reunion
by Sheriff of Nottingham
Summary: Snape has to meet up with the family. They talk and laugh and someone walks in. (Rickman characters!)
1. The Letter

**Disclaimer: I own none of the characters, not even the other members of the Snape family. Various film buffs do… and JKR.**

**Author's Note: It's Alan Rickman's birthday!**

**Hyperactive AR fans: Happy birthday, Alan! **

**Rickmaniac#1: We love you!**

**AR: Er, thanks. Do I know you?**

**Rickmaniac#2: No.**

**Rickmamiac#3: But we know you.**

**Rickmaniac#1: And how lovely your underwear smells.**

**AR: (looks scared) I… I have to…er, go over there.**

**Rickmaniac#3: Wait, come back!**

**Rickmaniac#1: GET HIM!**

**AR: (running for his life)**

**ZZZZ**

… **Fine I admit it, I the leader of this group, Rickmaniac#1!**

**ZZZZ**

Snape Family Reunion

Severus Snape woke up at eight thirty, as per usual for a Saturday morning. He rolled out of bed and stretched. The tiles on the floor were cold on his feet.

"You'd think I would get carpets for a bloody DUNGEON. I've only been here 15 years!" Severus muttered to himself.

He padded over to his bathroom, grabbing his dressing gown on the way.

"And I'm not wearing pansy slippers!"

He relieved his bladder before shaving.

Severus quickly undressed and jumped into the shower. "Mmmm" he moaned as the hot water flowed over his body.

When he finished washing his hair, Severus ran his hands through it, squeezing the water out. He towel dried himself and put on his dressing gown before walking back into his bedroom in a fairly good mood

He noticed an envelope floating above his bed. Severus grabbed and opened it.

_Dear Severus,_

It said:

_The noble family of Snape is having a reunion._

_You are not only expected to come, you are REQUIRED to attend the reunion! All respectable members of our esteemed family will be arriving and you are considered a respectable member of our family, barely._

"Shite," Severus swore. Snape family reunions were like mini Death Eater meetings

_Just kidding, Sev! It's Jamie. How have you been?_

Severus smiled in relief. Jamie was his favorite cousin, one of the few family members that he actually liked. Jamie was not considered a respectable member of the Snape family. He was rejected for not becoming a Death Eater and for living a happy life.

_I've been great. Did you get a fright when you read the letter? Hehehe. Well there IS a family reunion. For the rejected portion of the family, that is, and you ARE required to come. If you don't, I will personally find you and drag you by the hair! I know you're going to ask who is coming so I already made out a list. That's why the invitation is so late._

_George wants me to write the list in a formal way, weirdo._

_Anyway, here's who's coming:_

_George, Sheriff of Nottingham,_

_Alexander Dane,_

_Phil Allen,_

_Sinclair Bryant,_

_Colonel Christopher Brandon,_

_Hans Gruber_

_Michael "The Metatron" Snape_

_Master Severus Snape (You obviously, Sev),_

_and Jamie "The Greatest" Snape (ME!)_

_See you there no doubt, because you have no choice!_

_Jamie_

Severus snorted. He loved these reunions, not that he'd ever admit it to them. "Stupid git forgot to tell me when or where the reunion would be."

Severus quickly got dressed and headed to his first class of dunderheads.

**Reviews?**

**Please?**


	2. The Other Letter

**Disclaimer: Again I own nothing.**

**Author's Note: Well it's been a whole year since I updated this fic' so that means… IT'S ALAN RICKMAN'S BIRTHDAY again. He's 60! (yesterday – fanfic' wouldn't upload the chapter)**

**Hyperactive AR fans: Happy birthday, Alan!**

**Rickmaniac#1: We really really love you!**

**AR: …hey, don't I know you from somewhere?**

**Rickmaniac#2: No.**

**AR: Yeah, I think I do… wait a second… it's you! (points finger accusingly)**

**Rickmamiac#3: No you've got it wrong. This is the first time you've ever seen us!**

**Rickmaniac#1: NOW!**

**Rickmaniac#2: (jumps at AR with a big bag)**

**AR: Bigger, I knew it was you lot again. (runs like hell)**

**ZZZZ**

I was only Rickmaniac2 this time. They overthrew he for failing the mission… er for failing to greet Alan in the proper manor… there was no mission! (mumble she failed it too mumble) 

**ZZZZ**

Chapter Two ZZZZ 

The day was finally over! It had been a long day for Severus, just one of those days that seemed to go on forever. He was tired and pissed off at life in general.

He headed to his office to collect some papers that needed to be corrected. On opening the door, Severus spotted a letter hovering over his desk. It looked the same as the one he had received earlier that day. He quickly opened it.

_Hey Sev,_

_Okay so I forgot the details in the letter. Stupid me! Well get ready as fast as you can because the reunion is at 7.30pm. _

"Well he was right when he said it was a late letter," Severus grumbled. He was in no mood to go out tonight.

And I don't care if you don't want to come because, like I already said, I will find you and drag you by the hair! See you soon,

_Jamie_

_p.s. at the Hogs Head Inn._

Severus groaned. He was not in the mood for his perky cousin tonight. And the rest of them. 'Oh well. I'd better get these papers done.' He knew that he was likely to come home totally smashed out of his brain. 'Well at least that's something to look forward to.'

ZZZZ 

Severus walked into the Hogs Head at 7.20 in a slightly better mood. He was looking forward to this again.

A man with a bushy mustache in an old cardigan came running up to him, throwing an arm around his neck. "Severus," he cried.

Ducking under the man's arm, Severus clapped him on the back. "Jamie, how are you?"

"Grand. Great now you're finally here!"

"I thought I was early," Severus looked at the clock on the wall behind the bar.

"You are but still… well we're all in the back room so get your ass in there!" He dragged Severus by the arm.

"Finally here I see," came the voice of Severus' second cousin George, former Sheriff of Nottingham.

"Finally killed by Robin I hear," Severus retorted.

"Actually he did stab me but Mortianna's sister decided to finish me off!" The ghost looked sour.

"Good."

**Please review!**


End file.
